


[F4M] Too late but right on time [SFW] [Strangers to Lovers] [Hot Coco] [Kisses] [Making out][Stressed from work] [Flirty]

by Copinwith2Dgirls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copinwith2Dgirls/pseuds/Copinwith2Dgirls
Summary: Tags: [SFW] [Strangers to Lovers] [Hot Coco] [Kisses] [Making out][Stressed from work] [Flirty]Summary:You had a long day at work and all you want is a hot coco from your favorite coffeehouse.But as you got there the barista (the Listener) tells you he is sorry since they are closing and he already cleaned the machine.You talk about how you were really looking forward for this hot coco after work today, especially since it was a stressful day.He says that he can make you one without the machine and does so.While the coco gets ready you and the barista talk and flirt with each other and get closer.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Too late but right on time [SFW] [Strangers to Lovers] [Hot Coco] [Kisses] [Making out][Stressed from work] [Flirty]

**Author's Note:**

> Recommendations on the SFX:  
> Warning: some of them are fucking blasting on the volume!
> 
> Backgroundmusic Coffeehouse: https://freesound.org/people/Migfus20/sounds/559850/
> 
> Store door: https://freesound.org/people/BPlayers/sounds/506817/
> 
> Stove sounds : https://freesound.org/people/BonnyOrbit/sounds/380783/
> 
> Everything is free to change if you feel like it.
> 
> Key:  
> (Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
> [Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.
> 
> +++++ ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL +++++

[SFX:Coffeehouse background noises start]  
[SFX:Opening and closing of a store's door]  
(joyful)  
Hello.

[pause]

Huh?  
(sad repeating)  
You closing in a few minutes?  
Cant you please make an exeption today and let me order?  
Its was a really stressful day.  
(ranting)  
First I had to do extra hours at work  
Its like the fifth time this month  
And now the weather is getting worse and worse.  
I just hope I can get home dry!  
And coming to this place was my only chance to safe this day from being a total disaster

[pause]

(sad)  
Ohh you already finished cleaning the coffeemachine.  
Shit.

[pause]

No no dont apologize please.  
I can understand that you cant really make the entire thing dirty again just for me.  
I mean you want to get home as well.  
It just....  
Today was a really shitty day.  
And I was really looking forward to at least end it on a high note with one of your hot cocos.  
But I dont want you to get home late so I am sorry for...  
[interruped]  
(suprised)  
Wait.  
I can get one?  
(concerned)  
But the coffeemachine..  
[interruped]  
Ohh you are making it in a pot.  
(scared to force him)  
Are you sure?  
I dont want to pressure you and I can understand the wish for just getting home after work so bad right now.

[pause]

(happy)  
Alright.  
Thank you.

[pause]

[SFX: Stove sounds start]  
(curious)  
So you are new here right?  
I come here pretty often and I dont think I have ever seen your face in here.

[pause]

(repeating)  
You just moved here?  
Then I guess we will see each a lot in the future, huh?  
[giggles]  
(calm+flirty)  
I am looking forward to it.

[pause]

(complaining)  
Yes work is stressing me out so much these last few weeks.  
We have this huge project that needs to be done.  
So every other day I get this pile of extra work and if I cant finish it on time I have to work overtime.  
You know I like my boss but he can be such an ass in this crunchtimes.  
He wants the best for the company but me getting a burnout is definetly not the best  
[laughing]  
(kind voice)  
In all seriousness tho I know he doesnt really got the power to change it.  
Stuff happend and now we are behind.  
He just tries to fix this mess.

[pause]

Yeah he really is amazing.

[pause]

What are you getting so silent for?  
(teasing)  
Getting jealous?  
Dont worry he is not my type.

[pause]

(repeating)  
What is my type?  
Well I would say.  
He has to be kind.  
Sending of warm vibes.  
Should be very handsome.  
(flirty)  
And he should be able to make me a amazing hot coco every time I need one.

[pause]

Ohh and he should smell like coffeebeans when het get home from work.  
[laughing]

[pause]

(repeating)  
Am I flirting with you?  
Maybe.  
(flirty)  
Depends on how good your hot coco is.  
[giggles]

[SFX: Stove sounds end]

Perfect timing haha.  
(playful)  
Now give it to me!

[pause]

(repeating)  
Only if I give you a hug?  
(faked being outraged)  
How dare you demand such actions from a woman on her way back home from her hellish workplace?  


[really short pause]

[laughing]  
Fine, come here  
[hugs the Listener]

[pause]

(happy)  
Thanks  
[taking a sip]  
Wow thats way better than the stuff that comes out of your machine.  
I guess I was flirting with you.

[pause]

(repeating)  
You will do it like this every time?  
(sweet voice)  
Thats really sweet of you  
[Taking another sip]

[pause]

(curious) By the way what inside this?  
I mean it is fucking amazing but I can tell that there is something inside that I dont seem to recognize.  
(teasing)  
Or are you not allowed to talk about the secret formular with outstanders?  
[Laughing]

[pause]

(suprised)  
Wait so this is your recipe?  
(excited)  
Then please tell me whats inside!  
I want to be able to make mine at home taste just as good

[pause] 

(repeating)  
You would much rather show me some time than just telling me?  
(flustered)  
I mean yeah I would like that too.  
I guess I have to wait till next time then.  
And dont worry.  
(flirty)  
After today I think I have to come here way more often than I used to  
[giggles]  
[take another sip]

[pause] 

Ohh right what do you get for this?  
And expect the biggest fucking tip you will ever get in your entire time working here!  
[lauging]

[pause]

(repeating)  
It's on the house?  
No way.  
You even stayed longer to make this for me.  
I cant take this for free.

[pause]

(teasing)  
Ohhh you want my number?  
Well if thats the only reason you did this, it will be too easy because...  
(whispering)  
Its already written on the napkin  
[laughing]

[pause]

[finishing your coco]  
(satisfied)  
That was so good!  
Thanks again.  
I better hurry now because it looks like it will start to rain any second now.

[pause]

(confused)  
Huh?  
Why should I wait?

[pause]

(repeating)  
You walk me home?  
Ohh you dont have to worry its not that far and it is not so dark yet.

[pause]

Are you sure?

[pause]

(repeating)  
You only have to lock the front door anyway?  
(flustered)  
Okay.

[gets up and hugs the listener from behind]  
(repeating in a soft voice)  
What am I doing?  
I am hugging you, cant you see?  
You made me feel really relaxed today and with the beginning of this day I didnt thought this would be possible.  
Thank you again.

[pause]

(calm)  
Yeah you can turn around.  
[The Listener turns around to give you a kiss]

[pause]

(whisper)  
That felt right.  
[passionated kisses, getting a little steamy]

[pause]  
(teasing)  
I think your kissing is almost as good as your ability of making hot coco.  
[laughing]  
Hey dont pout now!  
(flirty)  
I have an better idea for what you can do with that lips  
[Some gentle kisses]  
Now lets get going.  
Cause it really does look like it will start to rain soon.  
[one last kiss]  
(calm)  
Come on cutie


End file.
